La Famiglia
La Famiglia is a mafia themed alliance, founded on September 27, 2013. History Charter 'Section I. Family Hierarchy' “We are all as one, united in blood. Once you become part of this, there is no greater bond.” -- Thomas Dibella The chain of command within the organization is as follows: -Capofamiglia (Boss, Don, Godfather) -Consigliere (Counselor) -Sotto Capo (Underboss) -Caporegime (Captain) -Soldati/Femme Fatale (Soldiers, Made Men/Women) -Associate The Administration is comprised of the Capofamiglia, Consigliere, and Sotto Capo. The Council includes the Caporegimes. Capofamiglia The Capofamiglia is the head and sovereign of the Family. The reigning Boss will hold the position until such time as he/she so choses to retire, at which time the Boss will appoint his successor, being either the Consigliere or Sotto Capo. Consigliere The Consigliere serves as the Capofamiglia's advisor and confidant. The Consigliere is included in decision making regarding policy, war, and all other matters relevant to the Family. The Consigliere may also serve as liason between the Family members and the Boss, and assist in mediating disputes between the Family and others. Sotto Capo The Sotto Capo oversees daily operations within the Family. The Sotto Capo supports the Caporegimes, issues orders from himself and the Boss, and ensures the Capos are performing their duties as Crew leaders. Caporegime The Caporegimes are the Crew leaders. Each is responsible for the daily operations of their respective Crews. Soldati / Femme Fatale Also known as Soldiers, Wiseguys, Goodfellas, Men of Honor, these are made members of the Family who have proven themselves formerly as an Associate. When the books are open, meaning that there is an open spot in the Family, a Capo may recommend an up-and-coming Associate to be made. Associate Associates are members of La Famiglia. They enjoy the full protection of the Family and can call upon this protection should they be attacked. Associates may take on jobs in a Crew and participate in Family activities. Section II: Joining La Famiglia "It's better to live one day as a lion than a hundred years as a lamb." - John Gotti Anyone may request to join the Family. Those accepted will be enlisted as Recruits and must complete certain requirements before being allowed membership status as an Associate. Acceptance is based, in part, on the following criteria: -Nation must not be involved in any wars. -Nation leaders must accept the terms and conditions of membership. Section III: The Books "A man who doesn't spend time with his family can never be a real man." - Vito Corleone One of the greatest honors in La Famiglia is to be initiated into the Family. This is referred to as being "made" and allows you all the privileges of full membership as well as its responsibilities. As such, only the most dedicated and active among the Associates will rise to become Soldati. Soldati lead specific operations within a Crew and are responsible for Associates that work under their command. The Books are "open" when there is an availability and "closed" when there is not. The conditions for being made depends on the sponsorship of the Caporegime that an Associate is assigned to. In order to be made, the Associate must swear on the Omertà, referred to as the "Vow of Silence", as part of the initation process. Details of the ritual are known only to the Family. Section IV: Contracts and Vendettas “I never killed a guy who didn’t deserve it.” – Micky Cohen Acts of aggression against any member nation of La Famiglia are considered attacks against the Family. Contracts will be issued to deal with individual, or isolated, problems. A Vendetta may be declared after the Council reaches a majority vote to "hit the mattresses" (go to war) against another faction. La Famiglia may choose to defend or assist anyone or any alliance it so chooses, whether written in blood or not. Section V: Formalities This document is hereby signed and acknowledged as the Family Charter. Signed by the Council this twenty-eighth day of September, 2013 Reagan - Capofamiglia Staccs - Sotto Capo Nomdeplume - Consigliere Extractum11 - Caporegime Ceaser -Caporegime Treaties Announcements *2013-10-27 - Don't be a Joey (DoE)